The things that are hiding behind green eyes
by Imoto-Kun
Summary: William and Sebastian, both high school students. Sebastian's grades are going down slope for some reason, William is chosen to tutor him. Will isn't aware of the love Sebastian has for him, and Sebastian doesn't know what hides behind William's green eyes. But...Is it possible that because of this sudden closeness... New stuff will unravel?


**Warning!  
**

**The following content contains yaoi (AKA boys' love)  
**

**Whoever doesn't like it- don't read it!**

Note: the start isn't exactly yaoi, it's more of shounen-ai. It's a first-person view story, so it bases only on one character for now...

~Gentle story, without pervert stuff

* * *

I sat there and looked at the back of his neck. His hair was tied with the regular black ribbon that somehow combined with his undefined hair color, an interesting grey-brown color. Today he left a few strands of his hair fall near his ears.

_I prefer it like this..It suited him better like this than with pins... _ The thought suddenly popped in my head.

If only he'd turn around and let me look in his eyes...

I melt to the view of his eyes. Their color, it's a golden-yellow circle, surrounding a foggy-green circle... The combination of the colors reminded me of the sunrise in the forest...

Yes... The firs forest from last year's school trip... He was... So free there, looking as if his natural habitat was there in the forest, between the trees with the animals and the fog.

I smiled to myself. _I wanted to tell the teacher to maybe leave him there. He looked so natural on that rock, with the squirrel near his leg and the pigeon on his shoulder...  
_

_Yes, natural, and abnormally charming. He was so mesmerizing, amazing, magical, maybe...  
_

My heart started pounding fast again. That's how it is. Every time the picture of him that day comes back in my mind...

**He smiled to me and said, "Come, they won't run away, I'll calm them down." He gave me one of his deep, understanding looks. "You don't need to be afraid they won't love you. Let them get a bit close to you and everything will be fine. I promise."  
**

**When he said that... ahh, when he said that... My heart was pounding just like when I finish running my 2.5 kilometers morning-run. He looked at me and extended his hand towards me... It wasn't like him, but it was so charming as he said, "Come sit next to me, Michaelis."**

"Michaelis!"

I lifted my head and met a pair of unpleasant and pretty mad eyes.

"y-yes, Urama-sensei?"

"What did we say about day-dreaming? You have the night for that you know..."

I **do** dream of him at night, just that the dream is never enough, so it slips to the day time.

"Michaelis! You are dreaming again!"

"I'm sorry, sensei..." I bowed my head a bit. I didn't want to see **him** stare at me with those unpleasant eyes. I didn't want those pretty eyes to be unsatisfied of me...

The teacher got closer to my desk. "Michaelis, are you feeling alright? Your face is red."

I placed two fingers on my cheek and knew right away it was because of my thoughts about him.

It's happening to me again.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my forehead. I lifted my head and saw the teacher putted his book down and placed his other hand on his forehead, comparing both' warmth.

"You don't seem to have a fever..." It sounded as if he thought to himself aloud. He returned his gaze to me. "Drink. Now. I hardly see you drink and I believe you hydrated a bit."

I let some air I kept locked in my chest out. 'I started thinking he found out.'

"Are you listening, Michaelis?"

"Yes, sir. I will drink." I looked at him and smiled one of my usual smiles. He nodded and sent a small smile back. Picking up the book from my desk, Urama continued reading.

I looked at him. Urama Toshiro... Mm, looks pretty good, actually... With a foggy gray hair color and gentle-amber eyes... Tall, muscular...

I got the water bottle out of my bag and drank a few sips.

But...

I returned my gaze to him. His ponytail rested in front of his shoulder, probably because he turned around to look at me when the teacher was talking to me.

I wonder what kind of look he had on his face...

I let a sigh out, putting my hand on my forehead and looked at the table desperately.

Why him... Why him from all the people?

I lifted my eyes to his back.

_How I'd love to one day see your face, and not your back.  
_

_Oh my love...  
_

I let out another sigh.

_Oh, William..._

...

**"One day, when she went out to sell fabric and buy some rice in the big city, she happened to pass by a canvas picture shop. Between the canvases, there was a beautiful colourful painting, rich with life that pulled her by magic strings. It was a picture of a wonderful country with fields and houses and grazing meadows. In the front part of the painting there was a small village with amazing houses decorated with climbing plants. A glittering river that ran between the village houses provided water to a pure pond, surrounded by trees and grass, whose water shined in various shades. In the meadows, behind the village, grazed herds of sheep and cattle. Goose leaped with royal pride next to chubby graceful chickens. Farther away, there were goods filled with fruits and green vineyards. In the horizon, you could see blue mountains encircled by fog. Tenfu couldn't take her gaze off the painting. Just looking at it filled her with canvas painting expressed all she felt as her ideal on earth. She fell in love with the picture, and ended up buying it, even if the price was high. This unplanned purchase of course forced her to buy-"**

Here it is, that familiar sting on the back of my neck.

The feeling that's left on me again, that someone is staring at me without stop. But whenever I turned around to see the owner of the pair of eyes, I wouldn't catch anyone looking at me. And why would they?

So I stopped. I stopped turning around and looking for the eyes that seem to stare at me for so long...

Since last year...

_Oh, great! Now I lost the part Urama-sensei is reading in the story! I hate it when it happens...  
_

I quickly read by myself what was in front of me and moved to the next page._  
_

_Ah, here it is. I went back to reading along the teacher, but the stinging didn't stop._

_I wonder why the person that stares at me does it... I'm not interesting in any way, and I'm not more special than anyone else... In fact, I'm less special than anyone else...  
_

The teacher continued walking in class, passing by my side with his eyes focused on something, and I had the feeling he's in trouble again.

_And here it goes again... one, two, and-  
_

"Michaelis!"

I sighed. Counting on my fingers, it's the fifth time this week already... What is wrong with him?

"Michaelis! You are dreaming again!"

I turned my head to the direction of the event just like everyone in the class.

_I hate it when Urama yells.  
_

I looked at the two of them a bit more, just to realize Urama wasn't mad anymore, just trying to appear tough.

I smiled to myself. _Even though that never works for him.  
_

Urama laid his palm on Michaelis' forehead, and I knew he wasn't angry anymore, but worried.

_Michaelis really is red... I wonder if everything is fine.  
_

"You don't seem to have a fever," Urama pointed out. I know that tone. It's the tone that meant, **"I'm thinking aloud, but I'm actually deciding a fact." **He liked using that tone when we are together.

"Drink. Now. I hardly see you drink and I believe you hydrated a bit."

Right. Drinking is one of the medicines according to Urama.

Michaelis breathed out. He seemed a bit relieved.

_Hm... Maybe he was red since he was blushing... Because of a girl?  
_

"Are you listening, Michaelis?"

"Yes, sir. I will drink." He gave him one of his smiles. I decided I had enough and turned away in anger.

My ponytail moved forward from the spin. I played with it, lost in my thoughts.

_I hate his smiles. They are fake, just like him...  
_

Urama's voice brought me back from the thought about Michaelis' fake smiles.

"**The only one that listened to her carefully was Laje. "If I won't make my dream come true and live in a country like this, I'll die from disappointment," She said to him.  
**

**Laje kept quiet, thinking about what she told him for a long hour. Finally he answered to her softly, "Why not embroidering the painting on a fabric? That way you can work while looking at it and feeling like you are living inside it."**

Again.

I'm sure a minute didn't pass, and here comes that stinging feeling again.

I almost comforted that maybe now I could go back to class even with the sting, but... It disappeared.

I sneaked a look backwards.

Everyone were in the same position, except from Michaelis, with a hand on his forehead and his eyes fixed on his desk. He looked a bit bent, but it's probably from the heat or something.

I checked everyone one more time and turned back around.

_Why am I even looking for that starer? The fact that he stares at me is just bothering me and disturbing me from my studies.  
_

Just then, the stinging came back.

I calmed down a bit.

_It's bothering me. The stinging is bothering me... Right?  
_

The question echoed in my mind until the end of what was left of the class.

_It's bothering me... Right?_

* * *

_**All rights reserved to Yana Toboso for William and Sebastian  
Urama Toshiro belongs to the author of the story  
I own nothing but the translation.  
Hope you enjoyed :D  
P.S: The story Urama is reading, is from the book "when the shoe fits"**_


End file.
